


Lonely..not so much

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Lonliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lonely..not so much

Clint was used to feeling lonely.  
He was lonely during his childhood,  
Never had many friends.  
After leaving the circus too, he was alone.  
Living the life of a mercenary.  
He had money,  
But no friends.  
Or people he could trust.   
He committed crimes after crimes.  
Then Shield caught up to him.   
And recruited him.  
Clint wasn't so lonely anymore.  
He had Coulson whom he could trust.  
He didn't have to look constantly,  
Over his shoulder.


End file.
